


Do you need a stepdad?

by Sazzzandora



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: 300 words, Alternate Universe, Aphenphosmphobia, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Funny, I Tried, I had to write this, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Short, but i love death stranding, clifford is hot, first time meeting parents, has this been written yet, higgs can't keep his mouth shut, higgs is thirsty, i wrote this in 10 minutes, if yes i'm sorry fam, kind of, you can't deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Higgs just met Clifford for the first time. Now he definitely knows where his boyfriend got his looks from.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Do you need a stepdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> Have fun!

Higgs whistled right after Clifford had left through the door.

“Yo Bridges when did you plan on telling me about your dad being Mr. Sex-on-legs himself?”

Sam looked up from his glass of water he had just filled. He blinked.

“Never.”

“Why not?!”

“You’re a thirsty pain in the ass, you’d never ever shut up about him.”

“Well you got a point- I mean- Just look at his handsome face, Sammy! Why are you so ugly, if that hunk is your dad? Or might I say daddy?”

Higgs winked.

“Fuck off, Monaghan”, Sam slapped his butt.

Higgs jumped in surprise and gave the other a cheeky grin. 

“Oh BOY, you know how to put me in my place, huh?! You always remember me why I’m dating you… and not your sexy dad.”

Higgs leaned in to – well – lick right across Sam’s cheek but the other backed off. He knew very well about Sam’s fear, so he wasn’t offended because of this. Just amused. 

“Fuck off already.”

“C’mon Bridges, you know I love you.”

Sam sighed.

“I-“ 

“I have a soft spot for ugly stuff!” 

Sam’s face fell.

“Seriously. Fuck you.”

“I’d rather have you fuck me, but your phobia keeps playing.”

This time Higgs sighed. He gave Sam a theatric look. The smaller shook his head.

“Not in the mood. Sorry. Seriously.”

“I’m good. Can still jerk off to your voice, right?”

Now it was Higgs who gave Sam a nice pat on the butt which caused the other to cringe and make weird noises. 

Later when they were watching a movie together, Clifford walked out of the bathroom and through the hallway to his bedroom – half-naked. Higgs’ eyes followed him. He grinned. 

“So, you’re sure you’re not in need of a stepdad?” 

“Jesus Christ, Higgs, no!” 

“But he’s hot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao never thought my first try in English fanfics would be in this fandom. I'm sorry for my poor English btw  
> Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
